


Cotton Candy

by howardently



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howardently/pseuds/howardently
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Prompt: Rae hates cotton candy because it gets sticky on her fingers. That’s exactly why Finn loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy

“Is it just me, or does it seem colder this year than it was last year? It’s bloody freezing out here.” She says, tucking her scarf tighter around her neck.

“No, it’s definitely colder.” Finn uses their joined hands to pull her to a stop, then drops her hand and pulls a dark beanie from his pocket. He tugs it over her head, pushing her hair back from her face, and smiles at her once he’s adjusted it properly. He grabs her hand once more and they resume walking. “Remember, last year you were wearing that tiny little jeans skirt thing? And you were fine. It’s much colder this year.”

Rae bites her lip to stop herself from laughing, but her voice sounds like laughter anyway when she asks incredulously, “You remember what I was wearing last year?”

She watches as his face curls up and turns red. He wrinkles his forehead and his eyebrows draw together. “What? No.”

She does laugh then, at his obvious lie and his embarrassment. And with delight that he actually remembers her outfits from a year ago. Finn scowls at her, and then rolls his eyes, giving up.

“Okay, fine. You were wearing that jeans thingie with the straps.” He gestures to his chest, imitating the straps of her overalls. Rae grins. “And you had your hair up on the sides n’ all.”

“I can’t believe you remember what I was wearing!” Rae coos, tucking her arm through his and leaning her head on his shoulder. “You’re such a soppy sod!”

“Shut up.” He groans, pushing his elbow into her, but he kisses the top of her head and tugs her closer with his arm. She tucks her hands into the pockets of her winter coat to stave off the cold, and his body heat is welcome.

They pass the empty goldfish toss, where most of the fish have been put up against the frost. The lights are still on and a bored teenager flicks through a magazine at the stall. Finn steers them around a dart game and towards the colorful lights of the rides in the back.

“What else do you remember?” Rae asks, glancing over at him.

“Well, I definitely remember Chop throwing up after the Tilt-a-Whirl. That’s hard to forget.” Finn scratches his ear and shakes his head.

“Classic.” Rae laughs.

“And I remember Izzy getting so scared at the Gravity Wheel that she was almost in tears.” He nods towards the blue glow of the ride on his left.

“Poor Iz.”

“I remember throwing away fifteen quid on the damn ball toss and winning fuck-all.” He huffs. Rae pats his arm in sympathy, smiling as Finn walks them into the queue for the Ferris Wheel. He pulls his arm away and turns towards her, leaning back against the metal fencing, but looks at his boots scuffing the asphalt as he talks. “Mostly I just remember feeling like something weren’t right, that everything was fucked ‘cause you weren’t there. Sad, y’know? I remember being sad.”

“Oh, Finn.” Rae clucks, her face wrinkling into sympathy. “I know I’ve said it before, but I’m sorry about that. I was being such an idiot.” She leans forward to tug on the edges of his jacket. He smiles up at her, shrugging.

“S’alright. Doesn’t matter, really. You love me now, don’t you?”

She touches his cheek. “I do. I loved you then, too, if it helps.”

“Maybe a little.” He laughs, tosses his head to the side, wrinkling his nose. Rae wraps her arms around his waist, and he puts his arm over her shoulders as they shuffle forward in the queue. It’s not until they’re secured in their own little pod and started the jerky ascent skyward that he picks up the conversation again. “So, tell me what  _you_  remember about the fair last year.”

“Well, you were wearing that red plaid jacket.” She says coyly, opening her mouth in affront when he scoffs.

“I was not! I remember specifically because I spilled tea all over it that afternoon and had to wear my old one. I can’t believe you’d pretend to know what I was wearing!” He guffaws and Rae shoves him with her shoulder.

“It’s not my fault!” She protests, laughing despite herself. “You were always wearing that horrible jacket last winter. That entire time we were broken up, that’s all you wore.”

“First of all, that jacket wasn’t horrible. It was dead cool and warm and soft, so.” He shifts like he’s going to pull his arm away, but Rae buries herself further into his side. “And secondly, that was not all I wore, alright? I just couldn’t wear my leather one ‘cause it smelled like you and I was all heartbroken and shit. But there were other jackets.”

“Well, maybe that one just sticks out to me because it was so red. And so ugly.” Rae says pointedly.

Finn laughs. “I’m gonna go dig that jacket out of the closet and wear it every day for the next two weeks.”

“Don’t you dare! I’m the one who has to look at you!” She pulls away so that he can see her horrified face full on.

“Well then, you’d better watch it, girl!” He raises an eyebrow and bops her on the nose. She bats his hand away and they have a brief scuffle, giggling as they both fight to touch the other’s nose. The compartment rocks around them and then jerks to a sudden halt, eliciting a scream from Rae and another laugh from Finn.

He holds up his hands, giving up the battle, and Rae shakes her head with a smile. Slowly, he moves his hands down to cup her cold cheeks and give her a gentle, easy kiss. It’s the kind of kiss that feels like a smile. It’s happy, bubbly, irrepressible. She sighs when he pulls back.

They’re at the top of the Ferris Wheel now and Rae leans forward to look out at the makeshift fairgrounds. Finn tugs her back until she’s up against him again, then rubs his cheek against the top of her head. The world looks far away, just a collection of lights winking up at them, like fireflies at her Grandmother’s house in the summer. He’s warm and snuggly, a sharp contrast to the nearly freezing night. It’s an almost unbearably romantic moment, and she tucks her face into Finn’s chest for a moment to fight off the wave of soppiness that threatens to overtake her. Finn rubs a hand down along her hair, and she knows that he feels it too, that this moment isn’t just hers, it’s theirs.

She tilts her face up to look at him, to catch the softness she knows he’s bound to be wearing. They’re not like this often, both still embarrassed at the strength of their feelings for each other. It’s more of taking the piss and squabbling about stupid things and snogging in every dark corner they can find. Finn’s romantic, of course, surprisingly so and far more than she is. But he saves it. Makes it count in moments like this.

He smiles back at her, moves his hand back to her cheek. She knows she’s blushing because she actually feels warm, and he moves his thumb along her cheekbone like he’s tracing the color. He smiles tenderly down at her.

“Hi.” He says softly, and his warm breath drifts over her skin. She smiles at the perfection of it all.

He bends to kiss her, and then the Ferris Wheel jerks once more, jostling them from a near kiss to a painful bump of chin to nose. They both wince and rub at the affected parts, shooting each other laughing glances. She settles back against him as the wheel descends, reaches up to twine her fingers with his where they dangle over her shoulder.

“You know, I’m glad everyone else chickened out tonight. It’s nice that it’s just you and me.” He murmurs into her hat. “We don’t get enough time, just the two of us. I miss you.”

She laughs. “We were together yesterday, dickhead.”

“Yeah, but it’s not the same, is it?” He retorts, and she turns to raise an eyebrow in challenge. “We had sex yesterday, but we weren’t like together together. It’s different.”

She feels positively fizzy, all her happiness bubbling up from inside of her. She presses her lips together to try to stave off the laughter. It doesn’t work. “Well, aren’t you sentimental tonight? We get you away from the gang and you turn into a proper romance novel hero.”

He pulls his lip up in a sneer, recoiling as far as he can with his arms still tight around her. “Piss off! You’re horrible, do you know that? I don’t know why I even like you!”

“Well, because of my ‘amazing tits,’ remember?”

“Oh, don’t even start that! I told you I never wanted to hear about that ever again!” He groans, squeezing his eyes shut and tilting his face up.

“Hear what? How obsessed you are with my ‘breasteseses’?” She cackles.

“I was totally pissed and it’s not fair for you to hold that against me, Rae!” He protests, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling. She gives him an exaggerated leer, waggles her eyebrows.

“But it’d be perfectly fine if I were to hold these against you, wouldn’t it, Finnley?” She moves a hand to gesture underneath her boobs like she’s a showgirl on a game show. She even leans over to press them against his arm for good measure. She’s breathless with mirth, and despite his frown and determination to pout, Finn turns to look down at her chest.

After a moment, he shakes his head and rolls his eyes at her. He wrinkles his nose as his lips curl up at the corners. “Dammit.” She laughs, and it somehow makes the night just a bit warmer.

The Ferris Wheel stops and they both clamber out, Finn holding out his hand to help her back to the ground. She doesn’t let go, but hangs onto him and tugs his arm until he turns and smiles at her. He pulls down the beanie where it’s ridden up.

“What should we do now?” She asks. “You know, I’m really good at knocking down those milk bottles. I could win you a teddy if you like.”

He groans, but chuckles. He tugs on her hand. “C’mon, let’s go get some candy floss.”

“What? Yuck.” Rae protests, sticking out her tongue.

“You don’t like candy floss?” He’s incredulous, stops to turn back and stare at her.

“No! It’s so sweet and sticky and just… ugh.”

He raises his eyebrows at her and shoots her a wicked grin. “C’mon.” He grabs her hand and tugs her towards a trailer under a floodlight. Rae shakes her head, useless against her laughter as he pulls her along.

Rae stands behind him and presses her cold nose against his shoulder while he buys the candy, wrapping her arm around his waist beneath his jacket. She thinks about this time last year, when he felt a million miles away, when she felt like she’d never be able to touch him ever again. She nuzzles against him, remembering her fear of touching him in public, of being made fun of. She’d missed out on so much, denied herself so much.

Now, whenever she thinks of it, she touches him. However she wants, whenever she wants, no matter where they are. It’s more intimate than the sex in a lot of ways, this freedom she enjoys to touch someone else however she wants. It wasn’t easy to get here, but it’s worth it. It’s worth a lot of jeers, a lot of taunts, to get to snuggle against him when she’s cold without thinking about it. To see his answering smile, feel his cheerful squeeze.

She thinks suddenly, with a painful clench of her heart, that she’s happy. That this night, with all its movie-screen moments, its maybe the happiest she’s ever been. She tugs Finn around, spins him from watching the cotton candy machine and kisses him gruffly. He leans into the kiss, no fear of watching eyes, though he does manage to turn it light and playful. He’s always been good at that, softening her quiet desperation, smoothing out her rough edges.

He’s smiling when he pulls away, and something shifts in her chest. He’s so full of smiles tonight. He rubs a finger along her jaw. “You know, you’re giving me a run for my money with the romance stuff tonight. Even with all your teasing.”

Rae steps back with a scowl, and he chuckles as he turns to take the cotton candy from the annoyed lady behind the counter. He takes a bite right off the stick and Rae shakes her head in disdain. They walk over to a bench a little ways off the main walk; Rae settles back and watches the shifting lights and people.

“Here.” He hands her a wad of the fluffy pink candy. She shakes her head, but he gives her a look. “Just take it, Rae.”

She accepts the spun sugar and takes a bite under his watchful gaze. It melts into gooey sweetness in her mouth, a bright burst of syrupy pleasure that leaves behind a saccharine coating in her mouth. She licks her lips. Finn nods towards her to finish her piece, eyes never leaving her face. She has a brief moment of discomfort at him watching her eat before she sees him lick his own lips. She smiles, tries to open her mouth alluringly as she pops the last bit in.

She closes her eyes and makes a little moan, the kind that’s meant to be incendiary. Even with her eyes closed, she knows the way his Adam’s apple moves in his throat as he swallows. She grins as she opens her eyes and sees his dark expression, his teeth on his bottom lip. He’s so easy.

Finn reaches over to take her hand, then deliberately holds her gaze as he moves her fingers to his mouth. He presses her thumb against his parted lips, glides a slow flick of his tongue against her skin before taking her thumb into his mouth and sucking gently. His eyes are hot on hers, and Rae feels a line of tingles shiver down her spine.

Oh.

He caresses his tongue against the pad of her thumb in his mouth twice, then pulls her finger out of his mouth with a wet pop. “Mmmmm.” He hums, just a hint of a grin on his lips. “Sweet and sticky.”

She surprises herself with a choked giggle, and his answering smile is wide and devious. He moves her forefinger to his lips to give it the same treatment, slow and lingering and maddeningly sexy. Rae finds herself squirming a bit in her seat, making some moans of the unintentional kind. Apparently she’s easy, too.

She doesn’t let him make it to her little finger; she’s so desperate to touch him. She launches herself across the minimal space between them and crushes her mouth against his. He’s sticky too, salty and sweet and hot. She can’t feel the cold anymore, because she’s utterly on fire. Finn twines his fingers in the hair at the back of her skull, pulls her into him even further.

Their lips fit together like there’s no other place they could go, like they’re two parts of a puzzle that will only fit with each other. He surrenders to her searching tongue, pliant to her searing need. He pushes his own into her, bites at her lip, tugs her closer, demanding more. Rae feels like she’s pulsing with want, like her entire body is crying out to be his.

The thought skitters through her mind that they’re in public, that even with as comfortable as she is with touching him now, she probably shouldn’t climb on top of him in front of the entire world. She pulls back reluctantly. Finn whines softly, doesn’t let go of the back of her head until she puts her hand on his wrist. Finally he opens his eyes, licking his lips and swallowing. She touches the bright spots of color on his cheeks.

“Right.” He mumbles, voice low and gruff. He stands and rubs a hand down his thigh, still holding the candy floss in one hand. Rae cocks her head. How’d he manage to kiss her like that, envelop her, with only one hand? “Time to go back to mine then, yeah?”

Rae picks up Finn’s beanie from where it’s fallen off, tugs it back onto her head. He smiles and holds out a hand to help her up. She stands and puts her hand in his, bends to take a bite of the candy he’s holding, deliberately brushing up against him for a minute before stepping back.

“You’re going to have to win me a stuffed animal first, I think. I need a souvenir.” She taunts, and Finn barks a laugh. He steps forward and bats her in the nose with the cotton candy.


End file.
